


Tea Party

by Duchesse



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Infatuation, M/M, Obsession, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Romance, Self-Insert, gender-neutral, he smooch u
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-19
Updated: 2017-09-19
Packaged: 2018-12-31 11:56:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12131964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duchesse/pseuds/Duchesse
Summary: It’s bad enough that Ray went to the trouble to create and elaborate tea party for you, it’s worse when he wants to feed you.[Saeran Choi/Ray | Reader].





	Tea Party

“This was a good choice. Today was a great day to enjoy tea together." 

 You offered your companion a coy smile as you blew at the wisps of steam that coiled in the air from your drink. Undertones of citrus danced on your tongue, meshing well with the full-bodied black tea that filled your mouth. The heat of your beverage singed your tongue and cheeks, nearly prompting you to spit it out yet you resisted. 

 "What’s wrong?” Ray asked, casting you a cautious look that seemed to ease when he noticed you straining a smile as you swallowed your tea. “Oh, you didn’t give the tea enough time to cool down." 

 Flailing your hand towards him to keep him from saying more, you finished the mouthful and lowered the delicate china onto the saucer. "Sorry. You just talked about how good this was that I got too excited. Super hot, but really good." 

 Ray shifted in his chair, eyes dropping to his own cup which he sipped from daintily. "I’m glad that you’re enjoying yourself. In the end, that’s all that really matters." 

 "You really didn’t have to do this for me though, Ray,” you said slowly, taking care to not say anything that could agitate him. “You basically already make all my food, and you’re so busy. I… I’m afraid to ask how long it took for you to put this together." 

 Thankfully, Ray gave a quiet laugh and something of a self-conscious smile as he traced his fingertips across the intricate linens. You were glad you finally managed to phrase something in a way he didn’t misunderstand. 

 "If I could, I would do things like this for you more often. A tea party for my angel is worth the time it takes.” He said cheerily. You wondered how much of what he said was actually fake. 

 Words abandoned you at that moment, forcing your eyes downcast to the table where you began tracing the patterns in your table wear. For a simple garden party, he certainly made it the most elaborate thing you had ever seen. 

 It was almost disconcerting. 

 "Ha… ha-ha, do you know what I just remembered?“ His question garnered your attention once more. "I remember how your eyes lit up when you saw how I prepared everything. The tea, the cakes… I even made sure to get the linens in your favorite color." 

 "You’re so thoughtful, Ray.”

 In spite of your moderate sincerity, he fixed his eyes to your face as his expressions began to wither. A flood of panic rushed through your body at the sight, your mind plucked relentlessly at what you may have said wrong. 

 "We… haven’t ate yet. So much time went into these cakes, we should enjoy them,“ he said at last, sending waves of relief washing through you.

 "Yeah, yeah!” you agreed, reaching towards the middle of the table for a slice of lavender olive-oil cake. The table suddenly jarred towards you as Ray lunged forward in his seat, snagging your wrist to keep you from taking the plate. “R-Ray?!" 

 As though made of hot coal, he withdrew his hand from you, reeling it against his chest where his fingers busied with the lapels of his jacket. His mint eyes flitted between you and the cake several times, perhaps startled by himself.

 "I… th-this is a special cake,” he said, jolting out of his chair only to drag it around the table towards you, seating himself uncomfortably close. You felt your body leaning opposite of him, nearly tipping the chair as he retrieved a fork and sawed through the cake.

 "I want to feed you. I put this tea party together with you in mind every step of the way.“ He waited patiently for you to open your mouth, eyes peering into yours expectantly. "You deserve someone to feed you, treat you like royalty. And I want… I want to be the King who gives you everything." 

 Your ears burned at his words. How could he just make bold declarations like that and not even waver? Truthfully, his proposal didn’t sound all that awful.

 "Please, eat it, I spent a lot of time on this cake. I want to hear your thoughts about it.” Ray pressed the prongs of the fork between your lips, coaxing you into taking to taking the piece of cake onto your tongue. 

 The fragrance of the lavender was complimented by subtle notes of the olive oil, and you ventured to say you detected a smidge of vanilla in it as well. Your cheeks tingled as you chewed, craving more once you swallowed. 

 "Ah!“ Ray perked up, immediately cutting another piece from the slice. "You like it? I’m so glad. Here, have another bite. I’ll feed you all day if you’d like." 

 You weren’t sure how much he had managed to cram down your throat before you felt satisfied, your stomach was probably pooching enough to burst the buttons on your pants. 

 "Oh, hey, you have a little…” Ray touched your face, fingers splaying across your skin as he skimmed a thumb across the corner of your mouth where a swipe of purple buttercream escaped. 

Those tantalizing eyes of his were fixed to yours as he cleaned your face, the depth of them drew you in. Perhaps he had an effect on you that neither of you had been aware of yet, especially as you felt his fingers weave into your hair and his face near closer to yours–yet you did nothing.

Even as hot puffs of air touched your lips, you remained fixated on his eyes. It wasn’t until he had caught you in a lip-lock that you finally grasped the situation. In your attempt to reel back from the kiss, you winced as his gloved fingers tightened on your hair at the scalp, whereas his other hand wound your back, holding you to him.

“Mmm…”

It didn’t take long for you to melt into the kiss, pushing back against him to match his intensity.

There could be worse things to happen at a tea party.


End file.
